tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
City at War (2012 Episode)
Zurück zur Episodenliste City at War ("Stadt im Krieg") ist die 93. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie und die 15. Folge der vierten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Hoch soll sie leben!Seit der Rückkehr der Turtles von ihrem Weltraumabenteuer und ihrem letzten Gefecht gegen die Triceratonier sind bereits einige Wochen vergangen. Die Lage in New York hat sich wieder beruhigt, und selbst der Shredder und sein Foot Clan haben seit jenem Tag nichts weiter von sich hören lassen. Daher nimmt sich Splinter an einem Vollmondabend die Gelegenheit, um eine feierliche Zeremonie auszuführen: Im Beisein ihrer Freunde wird April von ihm als vollwertige Kunoichi in den Hamato Clan aufgenommen. thumb|200px|Ein neues Mädchen in der StadtDieses freudige Ereignis gehört natürlich gebührend gefeiert, und so machen sich die Turtles und April auf einen nächtlichen Streifzug über den Dächern der Stadt auf; jedoch bleibt Raphael pessimistisch und bringt dies auch bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zum Ausdruck. Gerade in dem Moment spürt April durch ihre psychischen Kräfte, dass jemand hinter ihnen her ist; gleich darauf taucht eine junge Frau in einem schwarzen Hexengewand auf, die sich "Shinigami" nennt, den Angriffen der Freunde spielend Paroli bietet und Michelangelo einen Fußtritt ins Gesicht verpasst, noch während dieser sich Hals über Kopf in den Neuankömmling verknallt. Schließlich entwendet sie das Tanto, welches Splinter April als Teil ihrer Einweihung geschenkt hat, und verschwindet. thumb|left|200px|Ein Zuspruch der ErmunterungZurück im Versteck ärgert sich April zutiefst darüber, dass sie gleich an diesem bedeutsamen Abend auf so eine Weise abserviert worden ist. Splinter und Leonardo versuchen ihr Bestes, um ihr Selbstbewusstsein wieder aufzubauen, doch der alte Meister hegt zugleich den Verdacht, dass der Diebstahl von Aprils Waffe womöglich einen Teil eines Initiationsrituals darstellt und dass der Neuankömmling eine neue Rekrutin für den Foot Clan sein könnte. Donatello stellt Nachforschungen an, kann aber nur herausfinden, dass der Name Shinigami für Todesgottheiten aus der japanischen Mythologie steht. Um diese geheimnisvolle Frau zu finden, teilen die Turtles und April sich auf und suchen die ganze Stadt nach ihr ab. thumb|200px|Shinigami und KaraiApril spürt Shinigami beim verlassenen Hauptqartier des Foot Clans auf; sie informiert zwar Leonardo über ihren Fund, schleicht aber Shinigami daraufhin auf eigene Faust ins Gebäude nach. Dort wird sie Zeugin von einem Treffen zwischen Shinigami und Karai, die sich in abfälligen Tönen über April und ihre Fähigkeiten unterhalten. Erzürnt über diese Geringschätzung stellt April die beiden jungen Frauen zur Rede, gefolgt von den Turtles, die Aprils Anruf hierher zurückverfolgt haben. Karai stellt Shinigami als eine alte Freundin aus Japan vor und, durch Aprils Kräfte verifiziert, erklärt ihnen, dass sie vorhat, den Foot Clan neu aufzubauen und dann den Shredder und dessen Übel von der Erde zu tilgen. thumb|left|200px|Grudge MatchBevor sich die Freunde zurückziehen, verlangt April ihr Tanto zurück, doch Karai stellt als Bedingung, dass sie und Shinigami einen Zweikampf um die Waffe ausführen sollen. Shinigami beginnt erneut mit April zu spielen und so ihre Wut anzufachen; daraufhin greift April auf ihre telekinetischen Kräfte zurück, jedoch auch ohne Erfolg. Auf Karais Befehl gibt Shinigami ihr zwar das Tanto zurück, doch Aprils Hass verleitet sie beinahe dazu, Shinigami nochmal anzugreifen, bis Donatello ihr beruhigend zuspricht. Die Freunde verlassen die Basis ihres Feindes, jedoch ohne zu bemerken, dass sie von draußen von einem Foot-Bot beobachtet worden sind... thumb|200px|Der ZusammenprallNachdem er von diesen Neuigkeiten erfahren hat, muss Splinter schweren Herzens Miwa ihren eigenen Weg ziehen lassen und sich um das Seelenleid seiner anderen Tochter zu kümmern. Um sie wieder aufzubauen, beginnt er sie in einer neuen, fortgeschrittenen Kampftechnik auszubilden: dem sogenannten "Schwanz des Drachen". Doch währenddessen werden Karai und Shinigami, die gerade in der Stadt ein geheimes Waffenlager des Foot Clans ausheben wollen, insgeheim von Tiger Claw, Rahzar und Fishface verfolgt. Die drei Handlanger stellen schnell fest, dass Karai nicht mehr unter der Kontrolle des Shredders steht und nun gegen die Interessen ihres Meisters arbeitet. Sie folgen den beiden Frauen ins Geheimlager, doch Karai hat ihre Gegenwart gespürt und ihnen einen Hinterhalt gelegt. Obwohl sie ihr Bestes gibt, wird Shinigami von Tiger Claw geschlagen und als Geisel benutzt, um Karai zur Aufgabe zu zwingen. Doch kurz bevor sie abgeführt wird, kann Karai den Turtles heimlich eine Textmail zusenden. thumb|left|200px|Drachenschwanz gegen Tiger-...Kurz darauf hängen Karai und Shinigami gefesselt vom Dach des Lagerhauses, als Teil einer Falle, die Tiger Claw für die Turtles und ihre Freunde vorbereitet hat. Karai kann sich mithilfe einer versteckten Klinge von ihren Fesseln befreien und Tiger Claw solange hinhalten, bis die Turtles und April schließlich am Ort des Geschehens eintreffen. Nachdem auch Shinigami befreit wird, treten sie zu siebt gegen Shredders Getreue an. Aller Anstrengungen zum Trotz zeigt Tiger Claw sich ihnen allen als haushoch überlegen, doch bevor er Leonardo und Karai töten kann, setzt April den "Schwanz des Drachen" gegen ihn ein und macht ihn für einige Sekunden kampfunfähig. Diese Chance nutzen die Turtles und ihre Freunde, um zu entkommen, und sie lassen Tiger Claw und dessen Gefährten noch eine Bombe als kleines Abschiedsgeschenk da, welche das Waffenlager des Foot in Schutt und Asche legt. thumb|200px|Das Krankenlager des ShreddersZurück im Versteck entschuldigen sich Karai und Shinigami bei April, die ihre Selbstsicherheit wiedergewonnen hat, für die ihr zugefügte Demütigung. Splinter lobt April für ihren Einsatz und ermahnt seine Tochter, sich nicht der Rache hinzugeben und stattdessen wieder zu ihrer Familie zurückzukehren, doch Karai erklärt ihm, dass sie die Angelegenheit nach ihren eigenen Regeln bereinigen will. Und wie bereits befürchtet, bereitet der Shredder von seinem Krankenbett in seinem neuen Versteck aus bereits seinen neuen Schachzug vor und lässt sich von Stockman eine Mutagen-Infusion verabreichen... Zitate *'April': Ich meine, dass mir an dem Abend, an dem ich eine Kuonoichi geworden bin, in den Hintern getreten wird?! Es ist, als ob das ganze Universum mir sagen will: Es soll so nicht sein! Splinter: Hier spricht nicht das Universum. Hier sprechen nur die Selbstzweifel von April O'Neil. Leonardo: Das hab ich auch durchgemacht, April. Alles anzuzweifeln... das vergiftet einen. Glaub einfach an dich! April: Ich fühle mich einfach... wie eine Versagerin. Splinter: [streng] Es gibt sowas wie Versagen nicht! [nachsichtiger]... Bis du aufgibst. Das ist der Moment, an dem du versagst. April: Danke... euch beiden. *'Splinter': Du musst der Identität und der Zugehörigkeit dieser neuen Attentäterin auf die Spur kommen. Deine Waffe als einen Preis zu beanspruchen... das ist eine Initiation in einen Ninjaclan. Sei gewarnt! Es scheint, als arbeitet diese neue Attentäterin für - den Shredder! [knabbert an einem Käse am Stiel] Trivia *Der Titel leitet sich aus dem Sammelnamen des Mirage-Handlungsbogens "City at War" ab, übernimmt aber nur die Handlungselelemente über die Fraktion des Foot Clans und Karais Vorhaben, die Führung des Clans zu übernehmen. *Ab dieser Episode erscheinen April in ihrem neuen Kampfanzug, Karai und Shinigami in der Titelsequenz jeder Folge. *Aprils neuer Kampfanzug (schwarz mit gelben Streifen) lehnt sich wahrscheinlich an den Kampfanzug von Bruce Lee an (gelb mit schwarzen Streifen), den er während der Dreharbeiten zum Film Game of Death (Dreharbeiten 1972, erst 1978 vollendet) trug, um zu symbolisieren, dass er sich keiner der bekannten und klassischen Kampfkunststile als zugehörig empfand. *Der Schurke Destroyo aus dem Chris Bradford's 2 Ruff Krew-Clip ist eine mögliche Parodie von Destro aus der [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/G.I._Joe_(Action-Figur) G.I. Joe]-Franchise. *Als Fishface April in den Arm nimmt, nennt er sich den "Interessantesten Fisch auf der Welt" ("The most interesting fish in the world"). Dies ist ein Spoof auf die amerikanische Werbekampagne "The Most Interesting Man in the World" ("Der interessanteste Mann der Welt") für die mittelamerikanische Biermarke Dos Equis. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012) Kategorie:Episoden nach Comicvorlagen (2012)